Child
by Anime Huggler
Summary: Kakashi gets hit in the head, and now thinks he is seven. Now it's up to Iruka to get him back to normal. UPDATED! 9212005
1. Default Chapter

Kakashi, hits is head, and now he thinks he's seven again. Now Iruka has his hands full.  
  
"Left higher. No. Wait, Naruto watch out!"  
  
But it was too late. Sasuke smacked Naruto in the side of his head with his knee, and the blond fell like a ton of bricks. Kakashi pinched his nose and shook his head. If Naruto would have listened to his teacher, he could have missed his blow but no. Naruto had to do it his own way.  
  
"Owie! Owie!"  
  
Naruto was holding his head and rolling around the floor. Sasuke crossed his arms in front of him and muttered something under his breath, as he watched the boy cry out in pain from the kick.  
  
"Naruto your hopeless!"  
  
Sakura said as she marched over to him and helped him up.  
  
"You should know that Sasuke-kun could knock the wind out of you if you don't watch yourself."  
  
"Owie..."  
  
"Ok, Naruto, your going to half to stop training for today. That was...sad. So take it easy."  
  
Naruto glared up at the sliver haired man.  
  
"Oh yeah! I would like to see you try it!"  
  
It wasn't a statement, it was a challenge.  
  
"Very well. I will show you were you went wrong. Sasuke. Do what you just did."  
  
Sasuke nodded, and got in his stance again. A little fight went on between the two and then Sasuke was ready to give the same kick to Kakashi he gave to Naruto. Kakashi was all ready to block it, but when he heard a scream come from Sakura. Thinking something was horrabily wrong, he turned around, but he didn't see much , when powerful hit came to his head and his vision went black. Sasuke looked down in shook at his still teachers body.  
  
"Sakura! What is it!"  
  
"I...I saw a spider on my leg. I didn't think he would look over."  
  
Naruto had his mouth open, and then laughed.  
  
"Ha! I told him he couldn't do it better, then me! I didn't pass out!"  
  
"You didn't get his in the temple, you baka. He did."  
  
Now all three students were standing over Kakashi form.  
  
"Well? What do we do now?"  
  
Sasuke bent down to cheak if he broke anything. Didn't look like it. Then Kakashi let out a grown of pain and started to come to.  
  
"Sensei, are you ok?"  
  
Sakura asked as he sat up rubbing his head. When Kakashi opened his eyes, he looked confused.  
  
"Do you think you knocked his hearing out?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She asked again, all three students looking at him.  
  
"Ow. Who are you?"  
  
That was...queer. Sakura frowned, Naruto didn't get it, and Sasuke's eye widened a bit. Sasuke bent down to his eye level, and held up three fingers in front of him.  
  
"How many fingers Kakashi?"  
  
"Uhh...three?"  
  
Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eye.  
  
"Kakashi, where are you?"  
  
"Uhh...Leaf Village?"  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
Kakashi just shrugged.  
  
"Oh oh. Naruto. Go get Iruka."  
  
Naruto understood and turned on his heel and ran towards to were his other teacher was. Sasuke was left with a worried looking Sakura.  
  
"Ow...my head hurts."  
  
Kakashi started to rub his head with his hand. When he tired to stand up, he gasped. Sakura asked worried,  
  
"What's wrong!?"  
  
"I'm...tall!"  
  
"Sasuke, how hard did you hit him?"  
  
Sasuke, for once, looked a tinge bit worried. Kakashi was looking over himself.  
  
"Kakashi I think you better sit back down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kakashi did as he was told and sat back down with a thud. Soon a panting Iruka was face to face with Kakashi, with his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Kakashi! Are you ok!?"  
  
Naruto came up behind him three seconds later panting like a dog. Kakashi looked to scarred to answer the other man.  
  
"Kids go home. Training is done for today."  
  
Sasuke and Sakura walked off.  
  
"Will he be ok?"  
  
Naruto asked worried. Iruka smiled at him, and nodded.  
  
"Of course. Run along Naruto."  
  
Naruto nodded and turned to go back home. Iruka turned back to Kakashi worried.  
  
"Kakashi...do you know who I am?"  
  
Kakashi tried to squirm out of Iruka's grasp. It wasn't that Iruka was holding onto him tightly, he was just getting uncomfortable, and antsy. Iruka then held onto him a bit harder, and gave him a shake.  
  
"Kakashi? Who am I?"  
  
Kakashi got a bit freaked out.  
  
"Please, let me go."  
  
Iruka left his heart break, but he let go. Kakashi scooted back.  
  
"Kakashi, I'm not going to hurt you. But I need you to come with me."  
  
Iruka stood up and walked towards the quivering silver haired man on the ground. When he reached him again, Iruka pulled Kakashi up onto his feet by his shoulders.  
  
"Kakashi, come on. Your going to go home with me for a bit. Ok?"  
  
Kakashi shook his head.  
  
"I wanna go home."  
  
Iruka sighed.  
  
"I know. Come on."  
  
Unwilling, Kakashi got pulled gently by Iruka back to his home.  
  
End for now. How was that? It's going to get much more sappier later on. Poor Kakashi. I love reviews, and that just makes me want to write more. So, you know the drill. The little button on the bottom of the page...and well, it's self- explanatory from there. See ya! 


	2. Trouble

Wow. People liked this? I got more then a review? Cool. And thanks for pointing out that Kakashi was a Chouhodk...(How ever you spell it) at that age. Thanks! Now the plot as more meaning becuase of that. Ok! Here we go!  
  
"What's the last thing you remember. Kakashi?"  
  
Iruka asked as he was whipping away the blood that came from the older man's forehead. Kakashi was siting on top of the counter of Iruka's little kitchen.  
  
"Uhh...When Yondaime hit me because I looked away when he was explain something. Then I woke up with those other guys around me. Then you came. I think...:  
  
Kakashi looked so lost it was almost cute. Iruka wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. 'Well kid, Yondaime is dead, and those kids are your students.' Yeah. That would work.  
  
"It's weird."  
  
Kakashi said, snapping Iruka out of his thoughts.  
  
"You look just like a kid I now. But your much taller."  
  
'Shit. That must be me.'  
  
After all. Iruka was known around the village back then. Not that much, but he remember seeing Kakashi around when he went training. After Iruka bandaged Kakashi's head, he jumped back down to the ground.  
  
"Funny. That seemed like a bigger jump before. And why do I come to eye level with you?"  
  
Kakashi was only a few inches away form Iruka, and it was true. He came up to eye level with him, if not taller.  
  
"Kakashi...I....you..."  
  
Now what?  
  
"Lets go see Hokage. K?"  
  
Kakashi shrugged.  
  
"K."  
  
Kakashi followed Iruka like a little puppy, until they reached the main hall. There at a long table sat a man with a red and white rice hat, with white robes, and a pipe sticking out of his mouth. Iruka bowed in front of him and said,  
  
"Hokage, Sir. He have a problem."  
  
Kakashi then gave his two cents.  
  
"Your not the Hokage. Your old."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Iruka stopped this before it could get worse. He turned back to Kakashi who had his head tilted a bit.  
  
"Kakashi, don't move. I'll be right back. Ok?"  
  
Kakashi nodded quickly. Then Iruka left the room with the old man following him out.  
  
"Pssst! Kakashi! Over here!"  
  
Kakashi heard the strained whisper, and looked over to one of the open windows to see the little blond boy he saw earlier.  
  
"Yondaime! You shrank!"  
  
Naruto climbed all the way in and walked over to his teacher. He made his cute little fox face, and tilted his head, having no idea why Kakashi just called him that.  
  
"Listen Sensei. I don't know what happened, but are you ok?"  
  
"Sensei? Sorry, you got the guy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Naruto smiled.  
  
"Kakashi...who am I?"  
  
"Uhh...I dunno."  
  
"Who's nine tails?"  
  
"Uhh...I dunno."  
  
"Who's the boy that kicked you?"  
  
"I dunno, but I'm going to get him back for that."  
  
He rubbed the side of his head where he got kicked.  
  
"Do you wanna go have some fun?"  
  
"But that other adult told me to stay here."  
  
"Who? Iruka? Nah, don't listen to him. I never do. Come on."  
  
"That's not Iruka. He's too tall."  
  
Naruto raised an eyebrow. Forget it. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and tugged him out of the window again.  
  
"Are you sure this is ok?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure! Now come on!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kakashi jumped down the three feet out the window, and then followed Naruto into town.  
  
"Now Kakashi, don't get startled but..."  
  
Hokage looked around the room to find the sliver haired man gone.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
Iruka looked around the room in a panic. He really was gone.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find him. He couldn't have gone that far."  
  
Iruka ran out to find where the man-child ram off to.  
  
More to come.  
  
Oooo...Naruto is going to be in so much trouble! Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think I would get so many. Thank you! More will happen, and the next chapter will be longer. I was kinda in a ditch so...yeah. Well....review! Thanks! 


	3. More Trouble

Holy Crude! Look at all those reviews for chapter two. *Sniff* I feel so loved. So here is the next chapter like I said! Here we go!  
  
Naruto peeked over the side of the ally he and Kakashi were behind. Naruto snickered to himself.  
  
"Ok, you see that guy?"  
  
Kakashi also looked over to where Naruto was looking.  
  
"Yeah. So what?"  
  
"Well, hehe, this is Mr. Sumbroz. He once kicked me out of his store because I touched something."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"...It kinda broke, but that wasn't my fault. It just tipped over and he blamed me for it! So here's what were going to do."  
  
Naruto started to whisper to Kakashi of his master plan. After a few seconds, Kakashi nodded and walked over to the old man that was sweeping the front stoop of his store.  
  
"Ah. Kakashi-sama. Good morning."  
  
Mr. Sumbroz bowed to the respected Ninja. Kakashi waved to him.  
  
"Uhh...hi Mr. Sumbroz. How are ya?"  
  
The two got into a small chat, and Kakashi waved his hand for the signal while the old man wasn't watching. With that Naruto sneaked behind Mr. Sumbroz and slowly started to tie the strings of the apron the man had on to the door knob of his store. Kakashi snickered, and that caught Mr. Sumbroz off guard.  
  
"Something fun?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oooo Mr. Sum-chan!"  
  
Mr. Sumbroz turned around to see Naruto filing open the door, pulling the poor old man with the door, and throwing him to the ground.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
The two laughing boys ran off, leaving Mr. Sumbroz trying to get himself untied yelling at them all the way until they were out of sight. After they stopped running to catch their breaths.  
  
"That...was...GREAT!!! Kakashi do you realized what we can do because everyone trusts you!?"  
  
"I dunno. Last time I played a prank like that, Yondaime made me run five miles."  
  
"Don't worry. Yondaime won't get you in trouble."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Totally. Now come on. I have another idea."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Naruto lead Kakashi down the streets of people just waiting to fall into their prank.  
  
***  
  
"So...will you help me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Iruka somehow didn't feel all that great asking Gai for help, but since he trained with Kakashi when he was little, maybe he could help. After spending a few hours looking for Kakashi and not finding him (no surprised, since he was with Naruto) he swallowed his pried and asked Gai for some assistance.  
  
"Under one condition. I get to mess with me a bit."  
  
"...how so?"  
  
"Tell him he'll grow up to be a loser, and that the devil will eat his soul if he doesn't admit to Gai that he is better skilled, smarter, and better looking then he is."  
  
He let his shiny teeth show as he gave a thumps up to Iruka. Iruka was not impressed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on! Get a little taunting."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I said no. Now are you going to help or not?"  
  
"Fine. What do I get in return."  
  
"I'll give you a months supply of ranem for you and for you team."  
  
"DEAL! Now lets get to it!"  
  
***  
  
Naruto kept snickering to himself as he watched Kakashi place a firecracker carefully under a table were a couple were about to sit down for a dinner.  
  
"This is going to be great!"  
  
Naruto whispered to Kakashi who had a hand over his mouth from keeping to burst out laughing, and nodded. They then jumped behind a couple of boxes and watched.  
  
"My love, this will be a night you won't forget."  
  
"My darling, I'm happy. Kiss me!"  
  
The two sat down and leaned into eachother.  
  
"Yuck."  
  
Kakashi said and Naruto agreed by making a face. Then when they were about to lock lips, they meet with a face full of soot and a small fiery explosion.  
  
"Is this your idea of a romantic dinner! I'm leaving!"  
  
"No! Wait, this wasn't my fault."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Your so funny! I'm outta here!"  
  
The angry feel male stormed off with her face black but her two eyes.  
  
"Wait love, come back!"  
  
The guy ran after her but then tripped over himself and landed flat on his face. This made Kakashi and Naruto laugh out load.  
  
"You rotton kids! Get over here."  
  
The man walked over to the boxes, grabbed two collars and hoisted them up.  
  
"Why you little...Kakashi-sama! I..I had no idea it was you. Did you see where those troublesome kids ran off to?"  
  
Kakashi nodded and pointed at some direction. The man bowed in front of him, and ran off that way to find the kids that did this. Naruto feel down clutching his sides.  
  
"See! I told you! We can't get in trouble. This town is like a gold mine! Oh! There's always been something I wanted to try. Ever have a drink?"  
  
"A drink? Yondaime let me a have a sip of his Sake once at New Years. Like that?"  
  
"Yeah. But this time you can have more then a sip."  
  
"I dunno. Last time I did, I didn't feel to good. And if Yondaime finds out, I'm going to be in trouble."  
  
"I told you, Yondaime won't find out. Now come one. This is going to be great!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two walked down the street to a friendly little bar for Ninjas not to far away.  
  
Ta Da!!!!  
  
Another chapter, in one day. I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoyed this. I know some things are off but...I don't care. Review and you get to see some Gai thrown into the mix! Whoo! I love Gai! See ya. 


	4. Fun

My summer is slowly diying down, so while I have the time, I shall give my fans what they want! A new chapter. Ok kids. Here you are. Have fun. Here we go!  
  
"The best way I see this is, to find a child, you have to use a child. Lee! Get over here."  
  
As if on cue, Rock Lee jumped out of nowhere and was now next to his sensei's side. He saluted him and looked up at the look alike man.  
  
"Yes sensei?"  
  
"I'm giving you a special mission, you are to find Kakashi-san, got it?"  
  
"Yes sensei!!"  
  
Rock Lee started to run off but stopped on one foot.  
  
"...What do I when I find him, sensei?"  
  
"Oh, right. You will need to bring him back to me, got it?"  
  
"Yes Sensei!"  
  
And with that, Rock Lee was gone to fulfill his mission.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
Iruka considered as he watched Rock Lee run off.  
  
"Sure I'm sure. Rock Lee never fails his missions, that's why my team is better then Kakashi's."  
  
Iruka just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh. Come on, let's check the other side of town."  
  
The two teachers turned around and walked of on their way.  
  
***  
  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"  
  
Rock Lee screamed so loud that a cat threw a boot at him.  
  
"Rotten cat..."  
  
Lee sat down and crossed his arms.  
  
"If I was Kakashi-sensei, were would I be?"  
  
Just then, Kakashi stepped over Lee as if he was a piece of trash.  
  
"Rock Lee? What are you doing here?"  
  
Lee turned around to see Naruto with his fox face on, Kakashi stopped as well and turned to look over his shoulder to look at the kid on the ground.  
  
"HA! I have fulfilled my mission. Gai-sensei will be so proud! Come on Kakashi-sensei, I have to take-"  
  
"Gai!? You shrank! Either someone's shrinking, or growing."  
  
Kakashi then got an evil look.  
  
"Now that I'm taller then you, come here Gai."  
  
Rock Lee started to back up.  
  
"Wait a minute! Kakashi-sensei- I'm not Gai, I'm- whoa!"  
  
Kakashi grabbed the back of Lee's collar and hoisted him up in the air.  
  
"This is for when you dumped that bucket of paint on me."  
  
"Wait Kakashi! That's not Gai!"  
  
Naruto was pulling on Kakashi's jacket, trying to stop him from killing Lee.  
  
"Of course he is! Look at the hair, the eyebrows, the stupid outfit."  
  
"My outfit is not stupid- yours is! Oh shoot?"  
  
Kakashi walked over to a garbage can and shoved Lee in it. Closed the top and kept walking on is way. Naruto ran to the can and opened it to see a not to pleased Lee inside.  
  
"You ok, man?"  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Naruto grabbed his shirt and tried to get him out. He did, but now there was garbage all over the street.  
  
"Come on and play along, ok?"  
  
Lee was picking a banana peel from his black hair.  
  
"No way Naruto, I have to take Kakashi-sensei back...even if I get shoved in the trash again."  
  
"Fine, I won't help you out then when Kakashi hangs you from a cloths line."  
  
Lee thought about that.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"We're going to a bar!"  
  
Rock Lee almost had a heart attack.  
  
"What!!?? Gai-san would kill me if I go anywhere near a bar!! And since when does Kakashi-sensei drink?"  
  
"He doesn't know that he drinks, yet! See the brilliance of this plan?"  
  
"I see that your a complete idiot, I'm taking Kakashi-sensei back to Gai rather you like it or not."  
  
"Oh no, your not."  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Naruto! You coming?"  
  
Kakashi yelled back at the two yelling boys. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Lee and ran back to Kakashi. Rock Lee would not give up and followed them. He caught up and Lee stepped in front of Kakashi.  
  
"As a Leaf Ninja, I will not let this little demon corrupt you Kakashi-sensei. I will do the right thing and do as I was told. I don't know why you are acting like this, but I will restore you to your good name once again!"  
  
Lee looked so hopeful at Kakashi, you just stared back with one lazy eye.  
  
"Whatever, Gai."  
  
Again he stepped over Rock Lee. Lee turned to Naruto.  
  
"Why does he keep calling me Gai!?"  
  
"Duh. He thinks your Gai from his childhood."  
  
Lee raised a bushy eyebrow.  
  
"Sasuke hit him in the head."  
  
"Ooooo....Childhood eh? Hmmm."  
  
Rock Lee thought back to when Gai told his team stories about when he was little. Now it made sense. Gai and Kakashi were on the same team when they were little. Yamakin was the one that had to always pry them apart. It seemed as they got older, the petty fighting stopped. But now that Kakashi was- Ding! An idea hit Lee.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! If you keep going I'm telling Yamakin!"  
  
Kakashi stopped in mid step and turned back around.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Ooo yes I would. Now, either you come with me,"  
  
Lee took Kakashi's hand.  
  
"Or, you'll get in trouble."  
  
"Hey! You can't infulance Kakashi like that! Only I can!"  
  
Naruto grabbed the other hand and pulled. Within a few seconds, the two small boys were playing tug-a-war with Kakashi. Kakashi kept getting whipped back and forth, at the two yelling boys. He was getting a headache. But the rescue was on the way.  
  
"Naruto, you better let Lee take Kakashi back."  
  
Sasuke stood quite smug a few yards away.  
  
"Your the kid that hit me! That wasn't very nice."  
  
Sasuke's smug look turned to a confused one. Oh yeah. Oops. Sasuke wasn't to sure on what to say to that, but walked up to the three guys. He nodded at Lee, who nodded back. Naruto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Leave it to you, to ruin my fun."  
  
"Naruto, Kakashi is not a toy for your amusement."  
  
"Sure he is!"  
  
"Shut-up Naruto. Lee, what are you going to with Kakashi?"  
  
"Gai-chan told me to bring him back to him and Iruka-sensei."  
  
Sasuke nodded again.  
  
"Naruto let go."  
  
Naruto knew when he was beaten and let go. He started to grumble to himself.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"He didn't do anything to you do he?"  
  
Sasuke asked Kakashi, looking him up and down. Kakashi shook his head.  
  
"Good. Lee, he's all yours. Naruto, you come with me. We might as a well catch up with Sakura and get some lost training in."  
  
Naruto kept grumbling but followed Sasuke.  
  
"Good. Come on Kakashi-chan. Gai-sensei will make everything better!"  
  
"You are Gai."  
  
"..."  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. And placed a hand on the side of his head.  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"I'm not surprised, hanging out with Naruto for that long. Come on."  
  
Rock Lee tugged Kakashi along, and went back to the teachers.  
  
***  
  
I like the way that turned out. Yes, no? Well, you know the drill. Click the review button, and that will give you another chapter! Farewell. A super big thanks gos to my good buddy, Bar_Ohki, who cheaked my 2nd grade spelling, and failing grammer. Go her. 


	5. Past Present

*Feels own wrist* What the- I'm alive! Huh, that's weird. Since I haven't  
  
updated in over....two freaking months! Sorry but school and my computer got  
  
sick and I had to pay a VERY high doctors bill for it, and then I got new  
  
shoes and I had to stare at them for like three hours because their so new and  
  
shiny. =D Sorry. For those of you who wanted the bar scene, you will get  
  
something better! Oh, and the people that noticed that I called some  
  
people 'chan', oops. I didn't mean that, because yes, it is a thing that a  
  
girlfriend and boyfriend call each other (or yaoi) But trust me, none of that  
  
is going on...(Maybe) Here we go!  
  
Iruka was pacing back and forth in front of the school he taught at with Gai  
  
leaning against the building.  
  
"Will you relax? Rock Lee always succeeds in his little missions. Besides, how  
  
hard can it be to find a grown man? Not only that, but it's Kakashi for God's  
  
sake."  
  
"Then why is it taking so long? Forget it, I'm going to go look for him myself."  
  
Just then a distant voice came from a few yards away.  
  
"Gai-sensei!!"  
  
Gai looked up to see his number one pupil run up to him with Kakashi being  
  
dragged along. After a few seconds, they noth passed Iruka and ran in front of  
  
Gai.  
  
"Mission complete sir."  
  
Lee saluted his teacher and pointed to Kakashi in case Gai was blind to the  
  
object in mind. Kakashi then leaned into Gai so close that they were almost  
  
touching noses.  
  
"You got...old."  
  
"Old! Who are you calling old!? Your older then me."  
  
Kakashi shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm just taller."  
  
Gai looked like he was about to start yelling until his lungs would burst, but  
  
Iruka pulled Kakashi away.  
  
"Where the hell did you go? I thought I told you to stay still."  
  
"Naruto said I wouldn?t get in trouble."  
  
"Naruto!? I'm going to get that boy!"  
  
Iruka then snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Gai and Lee.  
  
"Thank you Gai. I'll pay you back later, right now I have to get Kakashi back  
  
to Hokage."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Gai gave his shiny smile and petted Lee on the top of his black hair, they both  
  
turned around and started to head back to their own little eyes. Before they  
  
left Iruka heard Gai say,  
  
"What happened to your face? You?re all scratched up."  
  
"Kakashi pushed me. What was I supposed to do, hit him back?"  
  
"Of course! When I was your age, Kakashi and I use to.."  
  
And then they were gone. Iruka turned back to Kakashi to glare at him for  
  
disobeying but reconsidered. Kakashi was digging his foot into the dirt with  
  
his hands in his pockets. It seemed that he looked like he knew what he did was  
  
wrong. Iruka sighed to himself.  
  
"Come on Kakashi?"  
  
Iruka then started to walk back to the Hokage's shrine. Kakashi look up from  
  
the nice little hole he made in the ground.  
  
"He he. Sucker! Works every time?"  
  
He then himself turned around and followed Iruka like a puppy.  
  
***  
  
"This time, don't move. Or I'm going to throw you down a well. Got it?"  
  
Kakashi never got that threat before. Yamish always told him that he was going  
  
to hang Kakashi from a tree. Kakashi could always get down from a tree, but he  
  
wasn't sure if he could from a well...he nodded in fear that the grown up Iruka  
  
would do it. Iruka left for only a few seconds and came back with Hokage in  
  
front of him.  
  
"Good, you?re here this time."  
  
Hokage then sat behind his desk and lit up his pipe. He puffed it a bit, trying  
  
to think of how to say this the best way.  
  
"Kakashi...you see...Ok. Your going to be staying with Iruka for Yondaime left  
  
for a trip."  
  
Iruka was nodding all the while until he heard his name being said. And then  
  
when the sentence finished, he snapped his head over to Hokage as if the old  
  
man snapped. Iruka?s eyes grew wide and he tilted his head and in a 'WHAT!?'  
  
type expression.  
  
"Oh. Ok, were did Yondaime go?"  
  
"Er...to run a dangerous errand for me. Yes, that?s sounds about right."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
It wasn?t like Kakashi really cared. It wasn?t any of his business anyways.  
  
Iruka was still standing there with his mouth open. Then he spoke up.  
  
"Hold on a sec-"  
  
The Hokage pulled down Iruka to his level.  
  
"I don't trust Kakashi as a child to stay with anyone else. Besides that, you  
  
have more experience out of the teachers of how to handle children. And I don?t  
  
want him to think anything changed too much, for I  
  
don?t know what kind of impact this would have on him when he returns to  
  
normal. So far as any of us know, Yondaime is still alive, and he is not a  
  
teacher. His a normal little boy. Got it? Is this a problem for you?"  
  
Iruka turned back to look at Kakashi, who had his head tilted to the side  
  
trying to hear what the two 'older' men were saying. Iruka sighed in defeat.  
  
"No sir, there is no problem. I?ll do my best."  
  
Hokage smiled and let Iruka go. He nodded to Kakashi, stood up, and walked off  
  
puffing smoke. Iruka watched him leave, and then walked over to where Kakashi  
  
was standing.  
  
"You heard him. Come on. Lets go home."  
  
Kakashi stood up and followed the pony-tailed man out into the street and to  
  
Iruka?s home.  
  
In the street, Iruka kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Kakashi was  
  
still following. But after about ten minutes, Kakashi stopped and looked in a  
  
window of a small store. This of course made Iruka stop and he walked back to  
  
what Kakashi was staring at. Candy. A full shop of it as well.  
  
'Yoshi's Goods' that was what the sigh above it?s door read. Iruka looked into  
  
Kakashi?s one eye that was open to see the amazement it held. It looked as  
  
though Kakashi had just seen God there and then. The brown haired man smiled to  
  
himself. He had no idea that the older man had a sweet tooth. In fact, Iruka  
  
new very little about him.  
  
"Want one?"  
  
Kakashi just slowly nodded. For if he were to blink, the candy would be gone.  
  
Iruka sighed again and scratched his head.  
  
"Alright. Come on."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
Iruka nodded. He wasn?t quite sure, but he could have sworn he head Kakashi say  
  
a small ?woo? to himself. He didn?t ask him though because Kakashi was in the  
  
store already asking Miss. Musite what everything was.  
  
'Wooow. Yondaime never let me have sugar after that one Christmas. Maybe I  
  
should tell Iruka-san.? Nah.'  
  
Oh dear, Iruka is going to have his hands full with a sugar-high ninja in his  
  
house. Ok, I'll try to hurry with the next chapter. Don't worry, I have a whole  
  
little plot in my mind...I think. Ok! Review! 


	6. Ramen

HAZE!!! I'm on Winter Break!!! Lalalala. I have done almost a new chapter for each story, so keep checking the next two weeks to see all the stories updated. So here you are my fans, the next chapter of Child. It's long and has spiffy things happening too. So enjoy, and review, it will make me write more over the break! ^_^  
  
Kakashi poked at the plastic bag that held his sweet, sweet treasure inside. Iruka made it perfectly clear that he could have on later tonight, but not now. That made Kakashi really mad. Then sad. Then confused. And then just plan board again, and decided not to argue.   
  
He was sitting on the floor of Iruka's home, not paying attention to what the teacher Ninja was doing in the background. After a few minutes of Iruka shuffling around, he came up to Kakashi and looked down at him with his hands on his hips. Kakashi looked up at him eventually after he was satisfied with his poking. When he did look up, Iruka looked a bit concerned. What if Kakashi stayed like this forever? What if he had to re-grow up all over again? What will happen when- Iruka shook his head. He can't think of that now, plus this might all be better in a few days...  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
Kakashi shrugged and looked back down at his bag. This was too weird to talk to the older, and more powerful man like this with Kakashi on the floor with his legs out in front of him and his candy in the middle.   
  
"All right."  
  
Iruka replied quietly. He wasn't quite sure what to do with him or himself. He couldn't treat him like an adult, for Kakashi would start to ask questions Iruka couldn't answer without saying something wrong. Nor could he treat him like he did with Naruto when  
  
he was a little kid. Naruto was COMPLETELY different then what was, or ever will be, Kakashi. Plus Iruka would never have known that at any moment Kakashi can turn back into his old self. While Iruka was thinking all this, he found himself sitting at his kitchen table, staring off into the wall. When he heard a slight 'Hmmm?' noise behind him, he  
  
turned to see Kakashi leaning against the hallway wall.   
  
"Well...now that you mention it. I am kinda hungry." Iruka raised his eyebrows in surprised and got out of his chair. He clasped his hands together and took a step towards Kakashi.   
  
"Sure thing. What would you like? I can make Condur Cusin. Alitre dem-per. Untru Lemue. Lo-"  
  
"Can you make ramen?"   
  
Of course. The simplest dish was always best.   
  
"Even better. We'll go to the ramen shop down the street.  
  
"Whoo!"   
  
It seemed that Kakashi was very easily amused and was already out the door. Iruka looked up towards the Heavens and just sighed to himself. He then followed Kakashi to the shop. The shop was maybe a ten minute walk from Iruka's house, but when he arrived there, Kakashi was already sitting in one of the stools, twirling around and around. And when Kakashi was at an certain angle, Iruka saw the orange jacket that was in the sat next to him. The owner of the orange jacket leaned back and gave a quick wave to Iruka.   
  
"Howdy Sensei."  
  
Iruka sweat dropped. 'Oh no.' Kakashi as well looked up too, when the boy next to him said Iruka's name.   
  
"Look Iruka, it's the kid from this morning. Who would have thought he would be here tonight."  
  
Iruka started to walk up to the two boys and replied lazily,   
  
"Yeah...who would have thought..."   
  
Iruka was to tired to get Naruto in trouble right now, and just sat down next to the blond. Naruto looked up at him and gave him his cutest fox look, giving him the signal that read:   
  
"Please buy me a bowl. Please buy me a bowl. Pleasebuymeabowl!! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."   
  
Iruka was defeated, and Naruto new it too. He held up three fingers to the chef, who nodded and started to make three bowls of his ramen. Naruto bounced up and down on his stool, already drooling a river under his mouth just by the smell of the spices  
  
of the noodles. Kakashi leaned over in wonderment, as if this was the most wonderful and amazing thing on this whole earth. Noodles grilling on an open stove. Wow. The chef looked over his shoulder to look at his customers. And he asked while still cooking,  
  
"Say Iruka, is that Kakashi?"   
  
He tired to ask quietly, just in case the older Nina would get offended.  
  
"Hugh? Oh yeah. So?"  
  
"That's what I thought. Oh nothing. Nothing. It's just that you only come here with the kid...that never pays,"  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"And Kakashi only comes here by himself. If ever. And always orders sake for one."  
  
That made Iruka look over at Kakashi. Then after looking at him for a moment, he turned back to the chef who was now flipping the noodles in the air, Kakashi's head following. He gave him a shrug. Then he put his arms on the counter, and let his head lay on them   
  
looking down at his feet. He left a poke at his side, and looked up at a worried Naruto.  
  
"Something's wrong, huh?"   
  
Iruka raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You haven't yelled at me yet, and you haven't asked me how my day was either."  
  
Smart lad.  
  
"Nothing to worry yourself with Naruto."  
  
He gave him a fake smile, and soon the steam of the bowl that was put in front of him took his, and Naruto's attention to it. Before Iruka or even NARUTO, the King and Over Lord of Ramen eating, haven't even snapped apart their chopsticks, before Kakashi was done. Naruto had that blank look of death, where his eyes went wide and had no pupils in them. Iruka just started to laugh out load. Naruto then glared at the sliver haired man that was leaning back against nothing making a smacking noise behind his mask. Iruka kept laughing even while he tired to eat his noodles. It seemed that Naruto lost his pride. The blondy sank into himself, gave a snort, and started to inhale his own noodles. Of course he was done before Iruka. He always was.  
  
He took this chance to whisper into Kakashi's ear, to a point that made Kakashi give a giggle, and a nod. It was also very odd to hear Kakashi laugh like that. In an evil sort of way. When Iruka finished he said,  
  
"Na ah."   
  
Naruto just hopped down from the stool to the ground.  
  
"Nothing."   
  
Again Iruka said "Na ah." Naruto put his hands behind his head and walked off to his own home.   
  
"Thanks for dinner Sensei. See you tomorrow Kakashi-san."  
  
Iruka turned to Kakashi that waved good bye to Naruto.   
  
"No way. What he tell you?"   
  
Kakashi shrugged.  
  
"I dunno."   
  
"Na ah!"  
  
Kakashi shrugged again and got up from his own stool, put his arms in back of him and waited for his baby-sitter to get up. Iruka did, but glared playfully at Kakashi.  
  
"Tell me."   
  
Kakashi shook his head fast from side to side, making his sliver hair sway back and forth.   
  
  
  
"Nope!"   
  
The arguing continued until they reached home again.  
  
"Fine don't tell me. I'll find out later. I always do."   
  
Kakashi rolled his eyes.  
  
"You won't."   
  
"Will too."   
  
The challenge was given, and Kakashi took it. He turned smuggle to Iruka and crossed his arms in front of him.   
  
"Will not."   
  
Iruka smirked evilly, closed his eyes calmly and walked into his bedroom.   
  
"Will too."  
  
Kakashi followed.   
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will too."   
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will too."   
  
"Will not, not, not, not."  
  
"Will too, too, too, too."  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will not."   
  
"Will too! Ha. I win."   
  
A few seconds past.   
  
"Wait. Hey!"  
  
  
  
Iruka laughed again and rustled Kakashi's hair.   
  
  
  
"No fair! You cheated."   
  
"Oh, I did not. Get over it."  
  
Kakashi would have said something nasty, but he was brought up right and bit his tongue.  
  
"Here. You can sleep on my bed."   
  
Kakashi looked around.   
  
"Were are you going to sleep?"  
  
"The floor. No problem."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He gave him a smile and plopped onto the floor.  
  
"Yup."   
  
Nothing big, a blanket and a pillow a few feet away from his own bed. But Iruka was a Ninja, he could spend the rest of his life sleeping on the floor.   
  
"Oh. Ok."   
  
When Kakashi sat on the bed, a light bulb went on in his head. The bed had springs. Springs were bouncy and...springy.  
  
"Iruka-san...I'm kinda thirsty...can I have a glass of water?"  
  
Iruka sprung up easily from his spot.  
  
"Sure thing. Be right back."   
  
Perfect. Iruka went toward the kitchen and pulled out a simple clean glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the foist. When he went back into the room, the sight did not make him at all happy.   
  
"Kakashi get down!"   
  
"Make me!"   
  
Said the man that was going up and down in a perfect pattern on the bed. And yet he managed not to whack his head on the ceiling. Iruka was not up for games. With a pull here, and a quick tug there, somehow Iruka managed to pin Kakashi underneath him. Oops. Kakashi looked up at him with a freaked out look, and then found himself begin drench in water. Nice one. It seemed to break the awkward moment of the little...position, Iruka poured the glass of water on Kakashi.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
He started to struggle, and Iruka laughed like a mad man. There was no way he could have done this if Kakashi was in his normal state. Iruka let go of him and he fell onto the floor whipping his face from the wetness. The cloth mask didn't help either, in fact it was starting to suffocate him. So doing the logical thing, he ripped it off. Instead of pulling down, he pulled upward so that he could slip it off his head. It worked. He ripped his shirt at the top of it because it was connected, but as he did this, his Leaf Village head band fell of as well. And being on the floor, he was in front of a mirror that was on the side of the room. The reflection was not one he wanted to see. He saw the red Sharingan that had replaced his left eye.  
  
TA DA!!! What will happen?! Who will get killed in the next chpater!? Will Kakashi go crazy when he finds out about his eye when Iruka tells him? Will Naruto ever reclaim his throne by eating more ramen!? What! What! WHAT!?!?! Review. ;) 


	7. Mirrior

Ok, Sorry that I messed up the last two updates. One being that I re- posted the same bloody thing, and the other one being from a totally different story... -_-; Anywho I hope this makes up for it. Longer, and maybe even better then the last chapters, so here we go! (For real this time)  
  
Kakashi stared at the image slightly to the side of him and couldn't pry his eyes off it. It was so simple yet he was having a hell of a time to register the whole idea. Something was off. Misplaced. Wrong. And down right weird. He could see it, but not feel it. And by what Kakashi was looking at he thought he would feel the weight of the scare.  
  
Iruka sat motionless on the bed behind the boy that kept looking at the image of himself. For the first time Iruka didn't know what to say to a lost little boy. He would always have a smile and a kind word for Naruto when he was down in the dumps. He would even mess up Sasuke's hair once in a while when the kid was being to much of an adult. But now...nothing. He had nothing and he didn't like the feeling.  
  
Kakashi snapped out of his daze at gazing at himself and then like a kitty, on all fours and slowly, crawled over to the mirror to get a better look.  
  
"Whoe."  
  
Whoe indeed. As he got a better look, he saw three little dots within his eyes. And Iruka had to smile at the fact that Kakashi tried to look at them and that caused his eyes to follow each other in a comical fashion. As if he was watching a fly on the wall. After that his eyes darted back and forth. Blue...red. Blue...red. Blue...and then red.  
  
"This is so...cool!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kakashi swiveled back to face Iruka. Iruka was a bit taken back. He has seen Kakashi with his mask off once or twice. And only for a second, before Kakashi rialized he was standing behind him and pulled his mask back on. And he always had a serious look too. But now, he was fully exposed with a smile and cheeks slightly pink. Eyes wide open.  
  
"Do you know what this means?"  
  
Iruka cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Your not upset?"  
  
"When Yondaime sees this, he'll see my first battle scare! Is this a glass eye?"  
  
Silly question, since he could see out of it. Kakashi turned back to amuse himself with the two different colored eyes, poked himself. A small ouch came out, and then Iruka was lots in his own thoughts. Iruka couldn't image how he was going to react when he saw his own body. All those battles that ended up with a souvenir. Hopefully he could react the same to them as he did his eye. Iruka shook his head to break himself from that, and stood up from his sitting position on the edge of the bed. He clapped his hands and that made Kakashi look at him. That always worked with Naruto.  
  
"Alrighty. Bed. Now."  
  
Kakashi gave him a pout but got up from the floor and waltz over to the bed and dropped down. Kakashi took his shoes off and his vest, watching like a moron Iruka blushed like a little school girl, but that was a far as Kakashi got. Then he crawled under the covers and curled up into a little ball.  
  
"I'm not tired you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
Iruka turned to walk towards the door when Kakashi asked him where he was going.  
  
"Just to finish up some paper work. Why scared of the dark?"  
  
Kakashi could tell he was teasing him with the last statement. Kakashi crossed his arms as if he was queen of the world.  
  
"Never! Ninjas aren't afraid of nothin'."  
  
Iruka smiled and exited the room.  
  
"You'll be back soon, right?"  
  
He turned back and gave him another smile.  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
Then he closed the door. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the door he just closed. This was a very hard day. And he could only image what the week was going to be like. Or months... He found himself at his desk as he though about that. Iruka pulled out the old oak chair that he's had for over three years now. He sat down with a tired sigh. Instead of going to work like he wanted to he stared at the picture of Naruto when he was little that was on his desk. It was taken when he wasn't really looking at the camera. Back then a shiny spoon would get his attention, and now it's not quite like that, but he would still get distracted if there wasn't a battle going on. Iruka was also worried back then that Naruto had ADD. And a ninja with ADD would never work. But they all found out that Naruto just got board with one thing sometimes.  
  
Naruto had his head slightly off to the side. Not really smiling, but more of a tired, dazed look. He had his plane white T-shirt on and it was just past sunset. It looked more like a painting then a photo. Behind that frame, it was a group pic of all the teachers in the lounge. It was a suparise pi too. It was taken by Konohamaru when he jumped on the table, coming from nowhere, getting everyone's attention and yelling out "Fire! Smile!" Asuma was lying on the couch and had only one eye open. A very annoyed look on him that someone woke him up. Kakashi was on the arm of that couch and looked up from his book. Anko and Snake Lady were leaned over a checkers game and both had wide eyes as if their favorite glass figurine broke. And Iruka was on the window sill eating sushi with a pair of chop sticks. He had a worried look that Konohamaru would trip over his scarf and fall off the table.  
  
The little trouble maker did get punished for that little stunt, since students weren't allowed in the teachers lounge. But Iruka let him keep the pictures non the less. And for letting him keep the pictures, the small student gave him that one. It was always a reminder that the kid could pretty much do whatever he wanted without fear. With a lot of training, he would be an amazing ninja. Fearless. Just the way the Ninja should be.  
  
Iruka smirked at nobody and leaned back on the two legs of the chair.  
  
It was kinda ironic. The students were going forward and Kakashi went backwards. He wasn't really kicking himself because he couldn't help Kakashi, he was just slapping himself because he didn't now what to do. There was a very fine line between what he could, and not do with Kakashi. It was tricky to figure out, but Iruka was going to have to find a way.  
  
After a few hours of finishing up today's reports, Iruka went to his bed on the floor. Quitely sneaking in the room he left a few hours ago, he eased himself over the floor. He stopped for a few seconds to look over the sleeping form of the other ninja. He looked so peaceful. Funny how in a few hours he managed to be in a tight ball, was now spread all over the bed like he owned the place. That must of been how he sleep when he was little, because now a days, Kakashi would wake up in the position he fell asleep in. Iruka walked over to Kakashi's side and brushed a few silver locks out of his face, and then plopped down onto his sheets on the floor. Very grateful for the sleep that over took him, for tomorrow was another day.  
  
Not bed, neh? Someone told me I did too much dialog in the last chapters, and not enough 'not dialog' stuff. So how was this chapter? Tried to explain more stuff then with just normal 'blah blah'. Good, bad? Should I give up and go make a sandwich instead? Mmm...sandwich. I'm off to make me some lunch! Give me reviews and I'll start to work on the next chapter while I eat!  
  
One more thing, I hope this upload worked and then I will fix the next chapter with an new chapter. I wish I could just get rid of it, but FF.net won't let me!! Grr...I HATE THE LOADING SYSTEM! I'm so stupid! There is no chapter Nine! I'm sorry! *Bows* 


	8. Dream

Wow! It's the right chapter for the right story!! GO ME! Pretty short, but fun! Review and I will blush and give you more to read later. And now to write this and get back to studying! Here we go!  
  
"I really don't think we should."  
  
The shorter boy looked up from his crouched position and looked over at his two partners.  
  
"You got to quite worrying so much. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
  
" Are you suuuuuuure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure, now shh! He's coming."  
  
Obito then lifted his arms up so Kakashi and Sheria could pull him up from his hiding place.  
  
"This is going to be great!"  
  
Obito had a look of pure amusement on his face as his plan was about to go off without a hitch, and it was going to be great! Of course his team mates had their douts. Sheria twirled her red hair in her fingers waiting with excitement in a worried atmosphere. A whistling came to each child's ears as someone was coming closer, and closer...and then a bit too close. The bucket fell, the man yelled, the glue dripped all over his neck and shoulders and then was struggling to get if off. When he did, the only thing he saw was a little goggled boy who jumped on top of him and slammed a bright wig down onto his skull.  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
Kakashi and Sheria obeyed and followed the laughing youth down the hall and out of the building. Yondaime was left behind trying to get the glue out of eyes, nose and ears, and trying to rip of the wig that was starting to harden onto his own blond hair.  
  
"TEAM 4!!!!"  
  
Later that day, Yondaime caught up to the three young punks and hung them. Not by the throat, but by the their arms...for the next few hours from tree branches.  
  
"Way to go Obito."  
  
Sheria said with her eyebrows brought together.  
  
"Hehe. Yeah, well it was worth it. Admit it. Right?"  
  
Sheria kept glaring but then smiled a bit.  
  
"Yeah...it was kinda funny to see the few spots of red on Yondaime -san's skull."  
  
The two laughed at the sight, when they remembered it. Obito didn't hear Kakashi laughing with them, as he usually did, and turned to see that his other teammate had his eyes glued onto the floor.  
  
"Awww, come on Kakashi. It was funny."  
  
Kakashi remained silent.  
  
"...Kakashi? You ok?"  
  
The wind blew through all of their hairs. Obito gulped.  
  
"..............Kakashi.............???"  
  
"Oh I'm fine....but you won't be after I'm done kicking your ass whn I get down!!!"  
  
Kakashi tried to get to the raven haired boy but looked like a fish out of water as he kicked in midair. He stopped.  
  
"But yeah. I guess it was kinda funny."  
  
All three laughed and watched the sun go down as they lost all and full feeling in their arms.  
  
Kakashi woke up and looked around the room.  
  
"OK!! Since you three are at the moment teacher-less you will join up with my team. And you three will LIKE IT!!!"  
  
Naruto gave his tread mark board/confused look. Saskue flat out hated the idea and glared. Sakura was for it. She didn't really care, but this meant she would be able to hang out with another girl during trained that didn't make fun of her forehead. Lee was reaaaaally glad. If his smile could have broken his face, it would have. Neji, like Saskue, didn't love the idea, but he wasn't about to argue. Ten-Ten was just smiling polity. She didn't care much. She wasn't about to become all girly girly with Sakura. She also didn't like the idea of hanging out with Naruto, but oh well. Gai just smiled. He got three new students to do his bidding. And he liked it!  
  
"Awwwwww...how come!? Why can't we just wait for Kakashi-senshi to get better?"  
  
"Because Naruto, Iruka-senshi argued with me that it would be pointless if you three just sat around for who knows how long. And like I said, you will like this new plan and go along with it. Now! Since we have an even number we will have a little battle game."  
  
Saskue let his glare lit up a bit. Well, at least he will get to do something.  
  
"Alright!!" Me against Lee, right? Right?!!"  
  
Naruto loved the idea of a few battle games. Gai gave him a thumbs up and pulled out a black and white flag from nowhere.  
  
"Lee! Get your ass over there and show Naruto how it is done!"  
  
Naruto voiced his protest at that comment but went over to face off with Rock Lee, who was already in a fighting stance. Gai lifted both flags and yelled out 'GO!'  
  
After Naruto was down, Sasuke went against Neji. It ended up as a tie. Sasuke didn't want to use anything important right now since it was just for fun, and Neji didn't want to put 110% effort. Plus, Neji knew Sasuke would bet him if they went full on out. Sakura managed to get Ten-Ten down by tripping her, and nearly breaking her rips when she was on the floor.  
  
"Way to go Lee! Nice job the rest of you, and NOW! To go clean up an old lady's lawn!"  
  
Lee gave a salute at his leader, everyone else nodded or turned around to start walking, only Naruto protested that too.  
  
"What!?! But I just finished doing that last week and another thing, what about the whole..."  
  
He went one and one. And just like Kakashi, Gai ignored the little blond boy.  
  
Very , very short, I know but I have finals to study for! And I took a break and started to write this. Umm...I'll have a better longer chapter that has to do with plot in a week or so. School will be out!!! YESSS! This was just a filer to let you all now, I'm still working on it and that I'm still alive... Enjoy the weird little chapter for now.  
  
Also! I couldn't find the name of Kakashi's girl teammate, so I made up my own.  
  
And! Still no Beta reader, so I know the spelling is off, gramemr wrong, and what not. Live with it! 


	9. Chapter 9

Over two years of not updating, and what do I do? I suddenly update. Out of the blue. With no say or anything. Just poof. Here you go, a new chapter to a story that's already 3 feet into the grave...I suck,. I really do! But I'm so happy that people STILL reviewed this crappy story. With two years that passed by the following happened-

A. My ability to write has gone sky high. From one sentence dialog and some crap written in between to longer, more for filling story line.

B- Naruto Manga just keeps on going and going and I'm still up to speed on everything, just more so since the last two months or so have given off LOTS of info about Kakashi.

There are just a lot of things I noticed in my last chapters that flat out sucked! Like me NOT re-reading and having words spelled so wrong even I cringed. That and I made Kakashi 100 OOC. And I hate it when other authors do that, so I hate me. But now I'm going to fix it!

Also! These chapters are going to get much less happy and more angsty. Just cause Kakashi had a messed up childhood (I would say more messed then Naruto's- in a different way of course) and Iruka seemed so lonely during his. So less funny. More in character. Better story line with dialogue and no more fragment sentences... I do believe ...

And C- I have much more of an idea of where this story will really go... But anywho- to whoever is still reading this- thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart that you are still interested! I mean, 116 reviews for this poorly written sack of...forget it! I'll be updating much quicker, I promise. And much better chapters to come your way...I promise?

And after nearly two years of being stopped; Here we go!

Tomorrow decided to take it's sweet time because it never really came. Iruka kept waking up every hour or so only to fall back asleep on the cold floor. Figuring the floor was indeed the problem, Iruka gathered his things and slipped back OUT of the room to lie on his couch. But sleep did not claim him like it did before, instead it left him tossing and turning on the small area of cushion and once again was awake. Being a ninja at rest that didn't really apply as rest, he got up.

Iruka's calloused knuckles wrapped around the bronze doorknob to his own bedroom and slightly opened it to look from the crack at the occupant. Maybe it was the need to see if everything in his home was alright, or maybe the fact that his couch was very uncomfortable to sleep on his couch since he was never home to properly break it in, but Iruka found himself checking in on his houseguest. He kept telling himself that he needed the sleep, and NOT to get up and NOT think about it...but failed. Being a teacher that dealt with children almost 24 hours of the day, either inside or outside of school, he knew a nap could be the only thing that kept him from throwing his lesson plan into the trash and retiring early. But the downside of taking naps in the school's teachers lounge was it only gave him- if lucky enough- an hour of nap time. That reason alone should have made him stay in bed, seeing how it was very easy to take advantage of sleep, but even he had to throw some obligations out the window.

Like with all mothers, there came that one second that made the entire world stop spinning when they opened their child's bedroom door to find that a body of certain child was not in bed. But with the rush of quick panic there came the rush of relief when that said person was found seconds later. Granted, the body was now less then a foot away from the bed, the world started to spin again. Iruka always was the worried mother hen of the village so he allowed himself a sigh of ease and gazed upon what was before him. Kakashi seemed to have perched himself onto the window sill and with the window being open, had one lean leg hanging out the edge of the building and his other leg propped up so that his elbow had a place to rest. The leg just dangled like a dead tree limb, letting the almost non existent breeze of the night air lift it about as if it was a used tissue caught in a drift. Iruka rested his frame against the side of the opened door while still holding onto the doorknob and wondered if this was what total and utter peace looked like. If it was, he wondered if it was possible for him to one day achieve such a state. Of course the last man that would find inner peace inside his mind would be Kakashi, but he sure did play the part very well at the moment.

The moonlight cast an eerie, yet calming, shadow on half the taller ninja's body and it danced around him as his uniform was also slightly moving in the breeze. Not having the headband that covered 1/3 of Kakashi's face, Iruka could see the lost and somewhat somber look that radiated from the two mismatched eyes. The scar the hugged the left cheek also seemed to come alive from the slight shadow it was giving off and the silver locks also slightly wisped in the air giving Kakashi an unhuman look. Something that Naruto gave off when he was lost in very, very, very, deep thought. To not startle Kakashi from falling from the window if he suddenly lost his balance, Iruka cleared his throat. Kakashi, to his surprise, did not even jerk when realizing that another human being was in his room in the middle of the night. Instead, Kakashi even hesitated to even lazily turn his head to the owner of the nosie. He did however, raise his silver eyebrows up as if to interpret, 'May I...help you? With something?' Iruka thought nothing of it. Instead it flew over his head and as lazily as he could, smiled a reassuring smile.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?"

Kakashi shook his head no, agreeing with his host and turned back to look at the deserted night street. Almost deserted street.

"You left."

He wasn't accusing or even complaining. It was more of a statement. Just incase if Iruka didn't understand that he himself left the room. He nodded and cast his eyes downward, having nothing to say to Kakashi.

Some scraggily looking men came from various spots of alleyways or behind buildings or some that stayed sitting on stoops to shops. Some, Kakashi noticed, didn't even have the leaf headbands on or the slightest bit of ninja gear. Apparently where Iruka lived, while it was not exactly the 'wrong side of the tracks', could have been nicer. Only a few blocks from the window Kakashi saw the men gather in a small group under a lamp. Hushed words were exchanged, brief nods and from what the shinobi could tell, with his own keen eye sight, saw a small package of something being swiftly placed from on palm to another. More nods and the men seemed to walk off into an alley again.

"It happens, but you tend to ignore it more and more year after year."

Kakashi turned his head and was surprised that Iruka made it across the room and behind him without so much as making a noise. Iruka looked at the same point Kakashi decided to lock his gaze and sighed. The 'boy' tilted his head and still looked at the spot that was now empty. It just didn't ... feel right. He asked without blinking, as if the men would come back, "Year after year?"

Iruka nodded and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Not at first of course...But when I realized my old home was too big for just me after my parents died, I needed to move. I couldn't stay there forever, it would have driven me nuts. So with the money I had, I bought this small apartment. Months later when I got up to go to school one of 'those' men was leaning by the entrance of this building and asked me if I wanted to enhance my ninja skills.

Kakashi now sat fully on the inside of the room while still on the windowsill listening to Iruka. Iruka seemed lost to the memory as he still gazed out the window.

"That's why I'm always checking up on Naruto and always yelling at him about those things. When I saw that man's eyes, I never wanted anyone I knew to look like that. Ever. So after many threats to my life and I in return threatened with police and other small travail things, they managed to move down the block.

Iruka almost glared. It was ridiculous for this sort of thing to happen in a ninja village. It seemed that if one can't achieve to become a ninja after school your life turned for the worst and it lead to drugs. That's a major reason Iruka gave his tough love to Naruto whenever he did bad at something in school. It needed to be better! It had to be faster! He had to concentrate more! If he Naruto didn't...Iruka also feared that with too much tough and not enough love Naruto would turn from his responsibilities so that's why after almost every lesson came ramen. For Naruto any horrible and devastating thing that happened, it could all get better with a shrimp ramen bowl.

After the long silence of Iruka's brooding, the teacher ninja looked down to see that Kakashi's eyebrows were brought together in trouble. But instead of letting Kakashi get to caught up in Iruka's own problems, he smiled and asked, "Did they wake you?"

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts. "No. I just couldn't stay asleep...Nightmare?"

"...I'm not sure. It didn't feel like one."

Kakashi's features lightened up when Iruka ruffled his already messy hair. "I wouldn't worry about it then." Kakashi had to smile under that simple gesture and gripped his hands harder on the sill since he had nothing better to do with his hands. Iruka crossed him and sat of the other side of him on the sill. Why it didn't break was beyond Iruka, but he wasn't going to think about it too much. Instead he looked at the bright red digits of his alarm clocked and shrugged. "No point in going to bed now since we would have to get up in an hour anyway."

Kakashi noticed the glowing 4:34 AM on the clock and agreed. Not that he would have gone back to bed anyway. Not after having a flash back that didn't happen...

"How are you?"

It's the third time that one night that Kakashi seemed to be shaken out of his thoughts by this man. Kakashi seemed to really think about the question as his eyes scanned the ceiling and nodded while replying, "Fine."

Short and blunt. At least he answered Iruka's question. Iruka nodded along with his answer to say 'good, good'. or 'yes, do go on'. They seemed to both sigh simultaneously. Minutes, that felt more like millennias passed by before Iruka piped up.

"So...," He stretched out his arms in front of him and snapping his back at the same time. "Are you going to tell me what Naruto told you at the shop?"

That went in one ear of Kakashi and out the other. Iruka cocked a slim eyebrow of inspection at the other man. Then as slowly as the dawn rises the memory of the past night returned. Kakashi, acting very adult, waved a hand at Iruka. The other ninja smirked at the attempered to look so care-free.

"Naruto? The blond kid just whispered - 'Pretend I just whispered a huge secret to you and act very indulged when you pull back. It'll drive Sensei mad.'

Kakashi even mimicked how Naruto spoke to him by raising his hand to his face and cupping the side of his face as if he was telling someone else a secret that was in front of him. Kakashi's lazy gaze crept behind his hand to see the blank stare Iruka gave him. Iruka opened his mouth to say something but when nothing came to mind, he closed it again. He scratched his forehead to vent stress.

"Does he not like you?"

Iruka almost burst out laughing. If anything, Naruto was only 3 steps away from worshiping the bringer of ramen. "No. No, he likes me very much. Even though he doesn't show it often. You know. A ninja must remain emotionless!" He held up his finger to make it official but smiled to himself after running the same hand through his own hair. "But he tires..."

Kakashi didn't have anything to respond to that and remained quite.

Iruka stood up. "Let's get started on breakfast, shall we?"

Kakashi looked back to the dark street to see a woman with long black hair in a ponytail walking with a hound that seemed to be a wolf and half her size run along side her.

Breakfast was not the usual morning coffee and half toast. How anyone can keep their energy during the day while eating only that was beyond anyone, but Iruka liked it the same. Kakashi, even as an adult, was not found with coffee. It was bitter, black, left an awful taste and didn't wake him up, but instead made him feel sick the rest of the morning. Toast was good though. Iruka decided to take Kakashi's coffee and had his fill of two cups and was ready for anything that came up today. Even after his second piece of toast Kakashi was ready to get dressed and head out, but dawn was only now starting to overcome the horizon of the village.

When Naruto used to sleep over he would always drag Iruka out or make him cook something amazing up. But since Naruto grew up about two years ago (kinda) Iruka had no reason to keep breakfast foods in home. He ate alone in the mornings and liked it. This, one the other hand, was weird. He always thought that having company would be great but it was just awkward. Kakashi tapped his fingers on the table waiting for...something to happen and heaved a heavy sigh. Without even realizing it his hand was covering his mouth leaving only half shut eyes visible. Not much to talk about either. Whatever was needed to be said was already spoken a few minutes ago so the birds that were starting to wake up where basically the only thing heard right now. Iruka had his morning always planned out and to the point- Get up- coffee (not always with bread either) - dress- brush teeth- pull hair up- and go to school. Weekends where the same, but instead of school he would read the paper and then walk around the village.

It seemed that Kakashi kind of switched from bouncing off the wall mode to almost being his normal quite self again. If that was a sign of Kakashi turning back then Iruka was relieved that this whole situation would end soon...but it also made it eerie to be with someone that was themselfs but not quite. Kakashi laid his head in his folded arms on the table and lazily glanced over to Iruka. Iruka had no choice but to stare back. Minute after minute of being under Kakashi's heavy gaze, Iruka's tanned cheeks colored slightly and he had to stare at the floor.

"You going to put you hair back up?"

Blunt and unneeded question, but Iruka nodded slightly.

'Dammit,' thought Iruka to himself. 'Even when he's not him it's hard to be around him.' Iruka remembered many times before when the older and more experienced ninjas where summoned to gathering or large missions, Iruka felt a great energy from the sliver haired man. Be it his charka level was much higher then his, or if Kakashi was on edge with no sense of guard down, but it was nearly impossible for Iruka to stand next to him too long. Iruka looked back up to see the mismatched eyes still looking at him...Maybe it was something else that made Iruka slink away...

"Kakashi, do you remember when you and I-"

Iruka stopped in mid sentence and on que, both men looked at the door that had just been knocked on. Iruka excused himself from the table and went to the door. Kakashi eagerly tired to get his vision past Iruka at the spaces between him and the other new comer. Although Kakashi couldn't see the other man's face too well, a few good coughs were heard.

"Please come in Hayate-sensei."

Lee kept jerking his head back and looked everywhere but the green eyes that belong to the very angel that sat behind him. But when she decided to not to pay attention to him again, he sneaked a look over his shoulder.

"Is he looking again?"

The only one that was close enough to hear Sakura was Nenji; who was in deep meditation, but slid open a pale eye to see that, in fact, Lee was looking.

"Yes." He crudely said and closed his eye again. Sakura growled and rolled her eyes to high heaven for the bowl hair cut boy kept doing that for more than an hour now and it was getting on her nerves.

Inner Sakura- 'Now I know what Sasuke must feel like...GRRRR!'

Naruto pouted and slammed himself to sit next to the pink haired girl. His fox face placing itself on his features as he crossed his arms and grumbled.

"If Thick Eyebrows keeps looking at you like that, I'm going to punch his face in."

But in return Sakura sucker punched Naruto in the jaw. "Shudd up stupid!"

"Ha! Oh youth! How you make my day seem to go by much faster."

"It would have gone faster if you had us training instead of pulling weeds!"

Naruto yelled while cradling his 'broken' jaw. Naruto stuck his tongue out when Gai's face turned to shock at how a student would talk to his teacher.

"You! Blond young boy, 10 laps! GO!"

Gai started to chase after Naruto and Sasuke's temple started to throb. It sucked not having your own teacher.

To be more later!

So what do you all think? Um...So like I said it's going to get darker. I will also (BIG MAYBE) might redo the first chapters...what do you all think? Also I'm guessing that I'm going to have more time to write since I have easy classes this time around so keep an eye out!

And after two years- I still love getting reviews and tips!

Vash- Wakes up Wah? Huh?...oh...uhh...came back next chapter. I might have something witty to say then. Goes back to sleep.


End file.
